le destin de l'amour
by momo haku
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta antara Hinata-Sasuke yang harus mengalami kekecewaan, pengkhianatan, dan penyesalan. dan semua itu harus diakhiri dengan keikhlasan karena dengan begitu kebahagiaan sejati akan menghampiri kisah cinta mereka. Warning inside, mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC (mungkin), dll

Hai hai readers, saya kembali dengan cerita yang baru(padahal baru aja publish cerita yang satunya -,-) oke lupakan saya-eh maksudnya kata-kata saya tadi :D. Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih sama mama saya yang sudah mau memberikan saran sekaligus mengoreksi cerita saya ini, dan terimakasih juga sama semua readers yang mau membaca cerita saya apalagi mau berbaik hati mereview cerita saya yang gaje ini.

Oke deh sekian cuap-cuap saya, dan selamat membaca readers ;)

.

.

Ku tatap langit malam itu, ku pandang rembulan yang sepertinya tengah memandangku dengan tatapan iba. Dan sepertinya langitpun juga memliki perasaan sama seperti rembulan— merasa iba kepada diriku.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku, entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit lagi. Kini aku tengah menatap Uchiha Sasuke mantanku pada sebuah foto, ia sedang tersenyum lembut sambil merangkulku mesra. Aku menatapnya dengan sendu.

'_Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?' _tanyaku dalam hati.

Air mataku terus mengalir, menumpahkan bulir-bulir kesakitan yang sudah kupendam selama delapan bulan ini.

Aku kembali menatap rembulan seraya tersenyum pedih.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku masih ingat dengan baik, dulu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Kita berdua masih sama-sama malu, berjabat tangan, menanyakan hal yang biasa dalam obrolan, dan tak lupa kita saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Awal pertemuan kita berawal dari sahabatku Haruno Sakura yang juga merupakan sepupumu mengenalkanmu padaku.

Setelah itu hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik, kita sering mengobrol meski hanya lewat ponsel dan juga sering mengirim pesan. Dari setiap pesan yang kau kirimkan padaku, kau pasti memberikanku sebuah kalimat bijak yang membuatku menjadi mengaggumimu. Dan karena hal itu juga lah aku jadi memanggilmu kakak dan kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku 'Hime' itulah panggilanmu padaku.

Tapi suatu ketika, aku merasa cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan sahabatku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu dia adalah sepupumu jadi aku tak berhak cemburu. Tapi apa salah jika aku cemburu kepada sahabatku karena orang yang ku cinta lebih dekat dengan sahabatku di banding diriku? Berulang kali ku katakan padamu kalau aku sudah ikhlas bila kau dengan sahabatku tapi kau selalu mengelak dan mengatakan 'Hubungan kami ini hanya sebatas sepupu, tidak ada hubungan lebih,' tapi aku masih merasa cemburu meski kau bilang begitu, jadi aku harus bagaimana untuk menghilangkan rasa cemburuku ini?

Dan ternyata kau membuat sebuah kejutan untukku dan membuat rasa cemburuku ini berubah menjadi rasa percaya kepadamu. Kau menyatakan cintamu di sebuah cafe yang suasananya sangat romantis, kau memberikanku sebuah cincin yang kau taruh di gelas jusku. Ketika aku menemukan cincin itu, kau mengambil cincin itu lalu kau sematkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Dan kau bilang, "ini adalah bukti cintaku padamu, percayalah hanya kau yang ada di hatiku," itulah yang kau ucapkan dan kalimatmu seolah mengajakku melambung ke langit ketujuh. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia, dan aku sangat bersyukur bertemu orang sepertimu.

Setelah itu hubungan kita berjalan sangat baik. Aku mencintai semua yang ada di dirimu, termasuk caramu menghargaiku sebagai gadis yang masih suci— alias belum tersentuh oleh laki-laki manapun. Ah! Aku juga ingat waktu itu aku sempat bertanya padamu mengapa kau tak mau menyentuhku, dan alasanmu waktu itu adalah,"kau itu ibarat sebuah botol berisi air mineral yang masih tersegel, aku takkan mau menyentuh dan meminum botol itu sebelum aku benar-benar haus. Intinya aku akan menyentuhmu setelah kita sudah menikah," sungguh, kata-katamu membuatku terharu. Kaulah laki-laki sempurna yang ku cari selama ini Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubungan cinta kita kini telah berumur dua bulan, kita tak pernah bertengkar karena kita memegang sebuah kalimat yang selalu kita terapkan di fikiran kita yaitu, 'harus ada salah satu yang mengalah, agar hubungan tak berakhir dengan tidak baik,' itulah kalimat yang kita jadikan kunci keharmonisan hubungan kita.

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, seperti kata orang bijak yang pernah ku temui 'sebaik-baiknya kita menjaga sesuatu, suatu saat 'sesuatu' itu juga akan lecet atau rusak.' Ya itulah yang dialami hubungan kita sekarang ketika aku melihat dirimu tengah memeluk wanita lain dengan hangat, bahkan pelukan hangat seperti itu tak pernah kurasakan darimu.

'_Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?' _itulah yang selalu ada fikiranku sekarang.

Ku hampiri dirimu yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita, lalu kutanyakan padamu tentang hal itu. Tapi responmu? Kau hanya minta maaf dan berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Tapi janji hanyalah janji, karna kenyataannya kau terus mengulanginya sampai tiga kali. Dan hal itu membuat kesabaranku habis, aku memintamu datang ke rumahku untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kita ini.

Tapi apa yang ku dapat darimu? Kau malah memutuskan hubungan kita dan hal itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"Kau yakin Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku, kau mengangguk. Dan hal itu semakin membuat hatiku bertambah sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri, aku ingin menata hidup dan aku juga ingin menguji sebesar apa cintaku padamu," jawabmu. _Kau fikir aku ini apa? Sebuah robot? Sebuah patung yang dapat seenaknya kau perlakukan seperti itu? Apa kau tak perduli dengan perasaanku Sasuke-kun? Memangnya apa maumu Sasuke-kun? _

Akhirnya mau tak mau aku harus merelakanmu pergi meninggalkanku, merelakanmu membuang cintamu kepadaku.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Kini sudah delapan bulan aku di tinggalkan olehmu, dan mungkin sudah di lupakan olehmu. Tapi mengapa diriku, fikiranku, dan cintaku selalu tertuju padamu? Dan mengapa hati kecilku masih tak mau membiarkanmu pergi dari hatiku, membiarkanku membencimu dan membiarkanku melupakanmu sama seperti dirimu yang melupakanku?

Semua hal itu kini masih tetap menjadi misteri dalam fikiranku.

**.**

_Hah~ kau tahu Sasuke? mengingatmu bukan hanya membuat hatiku sakit tapi juga membuat kepalaku sakit._

Kuputuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat malam ini, agar aku bisa melepaskan fikiranku darimu. Meski di temani oleh air mata yang terus membanjiri mataku, aku tak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan tidurku.

.

Mentari pagi kini mulai menyinari kota Konoha menyapa setiap insan yang baru keluar dari segala mimpinya. Termasuk aku, seorang gadis malang bermarga Hyuuga yang saat ini tengah terbaring diranjang empuk milikku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan sehingga iris lavenderku terlihat, kini aku tengah menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Kapan aku akan berhenti memimpikan dirimu Sasuke?' _Tanyaku dalam hati, sejujurnya aku benci karena telah memimpikanmu Sasuke. Karena setiap aku terbangun dari tidurku setelah memimpikanmu, hatiku terasa sakit lagi. Jadi aku harus apa agar kau bisa hilang di setiap aktivitas dan fikiranku?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan sambil menghampiri jendela yang masih tertutup oleh gorden lavender. Ku buka gorden itu lalu ku tatap pemandangan di balik jendela kamarku.

"Pagi yang indah," gumamku seraya tersenyum simpul tapi terkesan penuh kepedihan, setelah menikmati keindahan pemandangan di balik jendelaku aku segera kebawah untuk sekedar sarapan bersama tanpa ada yang saling berbica. Begitulah peraturan keluargaku 'tak ada yang berbicara ketika makan.' Selesai sarapan ku putuskan untuk jalan-jalan pagi.

'_Sekedar jalan-jalan di taman terdengar tidak buruk, lagipula mungkin saja dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan Sasuke.' _gumamku dalam hati.

.

Kini aku tengah berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan di taman pusat kota Konoha, sesekali aku tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yang tertawa lepas sambil berlari kesana kemari.

'_Seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka, tertawa lepas tanpa ada kepura-puraan,'g_umamku dalam hati.

Ketika aku sedang menikmati pemandangan sekitar, mataku di suguhkan dengan pemandangan mantanku tengah mencium seorang wanita yang sama— wanita yang pernah tiga kali ku pergoki tengah bermesraan dengan laki-laki yang kini telah berstatus mantan denganku.

_Oh Tuhan! Sakit sekali hatiku ini rasanya, apa yang sebenarnya Engkau rencanakan Tuhan? Apakah Engkau ingin aku melupakan dia? Kalau memang benar begitu bantulah aku untuk melupakan dia dan kirimkanlah aku seorang malaikat yang dapat mengobati rasa sakitku ini dan dapat menggantikan posisinya di hatiku. _Fikirku, aku berbalik memunggungi kedua insan yang masih berciuman lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Sasuke-kun tahukah kau? Hatiku begitu sakit melihatmu seperti ini, dan tahukah kau? Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan kepada hatiku ini sekarang? _

Setelah puas menangis, aku berbalik menatap mereka yang saat ini tengah berpelukan— aku dapat melihat kehangatan di pelukan mereka itu. Dan tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas sebuah senyuman penuh keikhlasan .

"Sasuke-_kun _kini aku telah ikhlas merekalanmu bahagia bersama siapapun termasuk wanita itu, ku doakan semoga hidupmu selalu di liputi kebahagiaan," ucapku lalu meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

Kini aku dapat berjalan dengan tegap, dan aku dapat tersenyum ikhlas melihat orang yang ku cintai sepertinya bahagia.

'_Kini aku tahu apa yang kita inginkan takkan selamanya menjadi kenyataan, dan aku percaya aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku meskipun bukan denganmu. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun karena kau, aku jadi mengerti apa itu arti mencintai dengan ketulusan.' _

Kini aku dapat melangkah dengan pasti, dapat meneruskan hidupku dengan menjadikanmu sebuah memori indah yang takkan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku.

_Selamat tinggal cintaku, semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Aku di sini selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

—TBC—

Yak selesai sudah chapter pertama, cerita ini masih saya buat bersambung karena akhir ceritanya masih menggantung banget. gimana readers kurang gereget kah? kurang sedih kah? apakah alurnya terlalu cepet? RnR ya readers :D dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (hampir aja lupa tadi kalo gak di kasih tahu sama salah satu author baik hati wehehe)

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, dll

Aloha minna, saya kembali dengan chappy yg baru#nyalain petasan di dalem rumah(di tabok mama) wehehe. Oke pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih sama mama saya yang lagi-lagi mau memberi saya ide dalam cerita ini sekaligus mengkoreksi cerita saya. Dan juga sama para readers yang sudah membaca cerita saya dari chappy pertama dan apalagi mau mereview cerita ini, terimakasih semuanya #peluk cium atu-atu. Oke saya gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, tapi yang jelas..

Selamat membaca ;)

.

Aku berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan yang sangat ku benci dengan bermodalkan payung, dalam hati aku berharap semoga aku dapat melepaskan semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Membiarkan kenangan itu pergi bersama reda hujan nanti.

Aku terus berjalan sambil menoleh kanan-kiri, tapi aku bingung kenapa semua orang yang ku lihat wajahnya sama dengan Sasuke? Apa aku belum bisa melupakannya? Tapi oh ayolah! Sudah dua tahun aku berpisah dari Sasuke, itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakannya bukan?

Melihat wajahnya di mana-mana, mengingat semua kenangan tentangnya entah kenapa membuat luka hatiku kembali terbuka. Hatiku sangat sakit, tapi bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya? Ada apa denganku?

_Tap_ langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di hadapanku dan memandangku dengan pandangan penuh luka. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa untuk tidak menatap wajahnya, aku merasakan rasa sakit ini semakin menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

_Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padamu Sasuke. Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu? Atau aku harus menyapamu dan bersikap seolah-olah dulu kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?_

Aku masih terus memandangnya sama seperti dia memandangku— memandang dengan tatapan penuh luka, Entah ada magnet apa yang membuat kami terdiam dan saling bertatapan seperti ini.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk tersenyum padanya, tersenyum pada mantan yang masih sangat ku cintai. Uchiha Sasuke. dia pun ikut tersenyum kepadaku. Lalu setelah itu kami berlalu seolah kami hanya saling kenal tanpa berniat dekat sedikitpun.

Yah setidaknya itu lebih baik di banding kami harus berpura-pura lupa— setidaknya untuk saat ini lebih baik begitu.

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai terbit dari ufuk timur menyapa setiap manusia untuk bangun dari segala mimpinya dan melakukan aktivitas dengan normal, termasuk aku. Seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini tengah mengayuh sepedaku menuju ke rumah pelanggan pertamaku hari ini.

_Tok tok tok _aku mengetuk pintu pelangganku ketika sampai di sana, ku lirik rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang kini tengah di genggamanku. Dalam hati aku berharap kalau pelangganku akan suka dengan rangkaian mawarku.

Setelah sepuluh menit aku menunggu akhirnya pintu terbuka juga.

"Selamat pagi tuan-nyonya, ini dia pesanan bunga—

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika aku melihat orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku, entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku begitu sakit ketika melihat orang itu.

"Sasuke," panggilku. Ya, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Mantanku.

Dia menatapku seraya tersenyum. "Hai, tak ku sangka kita dapat bertemu lagi," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba..

"Sayang, ada siapa di luar?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah dengan nada manja yang kini telah keluar dari rumah itu, dia melihatku lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ah rupanya sudah datang bunga untukku ya, wah seperti biasa kau memberiku bunga mawar ya? terimaksih ya sayang," ucap wanita itu sambil mencium singkat bibir Sasuke dan hal itu sukses membuatku memalingkan wajahku, aku tak mau melihat hal seperti itu. Setidaknya bukan dengan Sasuke.

Ku rasakan mataku mulai memanas, ku rasa air mataku akan jatuh jika saja aku tidak mencoba mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali.

Wanita itu kini merampas bunga mawar putih itu dari tanganku lalu mencium aroma mawar putih itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Rangkaian mawarnya bagus, aku suka— ah ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku mengenalmu—" ucapnya sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Kau— mantan Sasuke-_kun _kan? Kalo tidak salah namamu Hinata ya kan?" tebak wanita itu, aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" ajak wanita itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa karna aku harus mengantar pesanan orang lain,"

"Yah, ayolah—

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Dia sibuk Karin, sudahlah tak usah paksa dia. Maaf Hinata karna sudah merepotkanmu, dan terimakasih telah mengirimkan pesanan kami," ucap Sasuke.

Aku dapat melihat wanita itu hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Sasuke hanya melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil memasang wajah datar.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "tak masalah,"

Baru saja aku mau berbalik untuk pulang ke tokoku, tiba-tiba..

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu sebuah info—" suara wanita bernama Karin itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatapnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Minggu depan aku dan Sasuke akan bertunangan, jadi ku harap kau mau datang di acara pertunangan kami," ucapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku serasa tertohok batu besar. Sakit sekali.

Aku kembali berusaha menampakkan senyum ramah. "Akan kuusahakan," ucapku lalu segera berlalu pergi sebelum aku di tahan lagi.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku terus menangis. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar laki-laki yang masih sangat ku cintai akan bertunangan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku sudah mengikhlaskannya pergi, dan aku juga sudah berjanji seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasa sakit setiap mendengar kebahagiaannya dengan wanita yang telah menghancurkan hubungan kami dulu.

Karna takut akan tertabrak kendaraan lain, akhirnya ku hentikan sepedaku lalu ku benamkan wajahku di kedua telapak tanganku. Di tengah kebisingan jalan raya konoha pagi ini, aku menangis terisak-isak. Aku tak perduli bagaimana pandangan orang melihat aku seperti ini, yang jelas aku hanya ingin menangis untuk melepaskan sedikit rasa sakitku ini.

_Sasuke, aku akan bahagia jika wanita itu bukan dia. Aku ikhlas jika wanita itu bukan dia, karna aku tahu wanita itu bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu._

—TBC—

Yak chapter 2 selesai, yang gak suka sama akhir sad ending tenang masih author tubikontiniu kok hehe .. :D gimana gimana? ceritanya semakin menarik atau semakin buruk? hem kalo mau komentar silahkan ngereview cerita ini, tapi jangan yang pedes pedes ya masalahnya author masih anak bau kencur nih(?) ah ya sudahlah, sampai ketemu di chappy selanjutnya.. ;)

Akhir kata RnR please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : punya om Masashi Kishimoto yang cuaem# ngerayu biar dapet satu karakter Naruto tapi cuman di kasih _Deathgler _ama om Kishimoto. (_ _)#pundung ceritanya

Warning : Typo (wuih buanyak sangat), OOC(mungkin), gaje, abal(sepertinya :-/)

hello semua! (teriak pake toak mesjid)#di tabokin readers, saya balik lagi nih.. :D

Apa kabar? masih inget fic ini? semoga iy y.. ehehe :D

pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih sama mama saya lagi nih yang mau berbaik hati mengecek cerita saya sekaligus memberi ide, dan juga saya mau berterimakasih sama semua readers. Baik silent readers maupun para readers yang udah berbaik hati ngerepiuw cerita ini. Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu minna ^o^ dan selamat membaca semuanya .. :D(teriak pake toak mesjid lagi)

**Preveous**

Di tengah kebisingan jalan raya konoha pagi ini, aku menangis terisak-isak. Aku tak perduli bagaimana pandangan orang melihat aku seperti ini, yang jelas aku hanya ingin menangis untuk melepaskan sedikit rasa sakitku ini.

_Sasuke, aku akan bahagia jika wanita itu bukan dia. Aku ikhlas jika wanita itu bukan dia, karna aku tahu wanita itu bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu._

.

.

Aku membuka pintu tokoku, lalu di saat itu aku melihat sosok sahabatku. Haruno Sakura. Tengah berdiri sambil menatapku khawatir.

Dia berlari menghampiriku sambil memelukku erat.

"_Daijoubu desuka _Hinata_-chan_?" tanyanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Hn, _Daijoubu_," dustaku. Aku berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan di hadapan Sakura.

Aku menahan sisa air mata yang siap keluar dari kedua mataku, aku tak mau menangis lagi— setidaknya tidak di depan Sakura, aku tak mau membuatnya sedih karna melihatku menangis.

Kini Sakura telah melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu menatapku lekat-lekat, dia tersenyum sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu," ajaknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Akan ku buatkan coklat panas untuk menemani kita mengobrol," ucapku lalu berlalu ke dapur tokoku.

.

Kini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian menyakitkan itu. Mungkin aku harus benar-benar melupakannya, karna selama ini aku berkata bahwa aku telah mengikhlaskannya dan telah melupakannya tapi kejadian yang sebenarnya aku belum sepenuhnya bersikap seperti itu.

Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu membuatku benar-benar berpikir harus melupakannya dan terus melanjutkan hidupku tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di kursiku, ku tatap setiap sudut toko bungaku.

_Apa aku harus menutup toko bunga ini dan pergi keluar kota agar aku bisa melupakannya? _Itulah yang ku pikirkan saat ini, tapi setelah ku pikir ulang lari bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk melupakan seseorang.

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, aku sudah lelah menghadapi masalah yang bagiku sangatlah rumit.

_Kenapa Tuhan masih terus membiarkanku terperangkap dari dua orang yang telah menyakitiku? Kenapa Tuhan tidak biarkan saja aku di pertemukan dengan orang lain yang mungkin jauh lebih tepat untukku? Apa rahasia Tuhan sebenarnya?_

Ketika aku sedang sibuk mempertanyakan segala cobaan yang ku rasakan ini, pintu tokoku di buka kasar.

Ketika aku membuka mata, ternyata Karin sudah berdiri di depanku sambil melempar sebuah kotak berbentuk hati ke arahku.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat kedatangannya, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahku dia berkata,"jangan pernah ganggu calon tunanganku! Kalau sampai aku mendengar atau melihat kalian bersama atau dekat, jangan salahkan aku jika seandainya ada suatu hal yang terjadi padamu!" ancamnya lalu berlalu keluar dari tokoku dan tak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya, sampai aku melihat secarik kertas menonjol dari kotak itu.

Ketika aku membacanya aku merasa seluruh tubuhku lemas tak berdaya, dan aku tidak habis pikir apa yang dia mau sebenarnya dengan menulis surat ini.

'_Apa maksudmu menulis surat ini Sasuke? dan untuk apa aku harus menunggumu?' _Semakin aku pikir, kepalaku rasanya hampir pecah menghadapi teka-teki ini.

Dan tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku, dan aku baru tersadar kenapa aku harus menangisi sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti?

_Ku mohon Sasuke, jangan kau buat hidupku menjadi semakin sulit. Melupakanmu saja sudah sangat sulit untukku, dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi masalah baru yang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya._

.

Kini hari-hari ku lewati tanpa memikirkan Sasuke lagi— ku pikir begitu, namun kenyataannya ketika aku sudah mulai tidak memikirkannya bayangannya selalu saja mengikutiku. Setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengannya dan hal itu membuatku harus mati-matian menghindarinya, aku tak mau lagi dilema antara perasaan ingin bertemu dan perasaan tersakiti.

Seperti halnya saat ini, ketika aku sedang membeli buku di toko buku dekat dengan tokoku tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dan hal itu membuatku harus mengurungkan niatku dan pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Namun yang terjadi adalah aku di hadang oleh seorang pria yang tinggi beberapa senti dariku.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, ia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya.

"..." aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya— hanya terus memandangnya, aku masih sangat kaget melihatnya ada di hadapanku.

"Jawab aku Hinata, kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Apa? Dari mana kau—"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak sadar? Setiap kali kita berjalan di tempat yang sama kau selalu saja pergi seolah kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, memangnya apa salahku?" tanyanya dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana? Menyapamu? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku sekarang?"

"Sakit? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu sakit?"

"Tak perlu ku jawab, seharusnya kau sudah mengerti," jawabku lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak tahu— tentu tidak tahu, air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pipiku menemani setiap langkahku ketika pergi menjauhinya.

Aku sudah benar-benar tak kuat bertemu dengannya saat ini, karna ketika bertemu dengannya aku jadi berpikir ingin merebutnya dari tangan Karin. Pikiran jahat seperti itulah yang membuatku jadi enggan untuk bertemu Sasuke.

.

Kini sudah seminggu aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi, ku rasa mungkin Sasuke sekarang sudah berstatus tunangan dengan Karin dan mungkin sekarang mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk hari pernikahan mereka.

Sewaktu hari pertunangan mereka, aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang mengingat hal itu akan membuat hatiku semakin hancur. Dan mungkin akan membuatku enggan untuk melanjutkan hidupku lagi.

Kini setiap hari aku memutuskan untuk bekerja dua kali lebih berat di banding biasanya, aku terus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja sambil berharap dalam hati aku dapat mengalihkan pikiranku dari Sasuke. Sampai suatu ketika sebuah kejadian membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu..

"Hinata-_sama _ini sudah larut malam, kok belum pulang?" tanya pegawaiku, Shizune.

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Aku belum lelah kau pulanglah duluan, lagipula di rumahpun aku tak ada kerjaan," jawabku.

Dia mengangguk lalu berpamitan untuk pulang duluan, setelah kepergiannya aku kembali berkutat pada pekerjaanku.

Tiba-tiba..

Tes..

Ada sesuatu menetes di plastik rangkaian bungaku, setelah ku lap tetesan itu ternyata itu adalah darah. Ku coba usap hidungku dan ternyata hidungku lah yang berdarah.

Aku sedikit panik ketika merasakan darah yang mengalir dari hidungku itu, tak biasanya aku mimisan seperti ini. Cepat-cepat ku cari tisu untuk menyumpal darah yang terus menerus keluar dari hidung kananku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan bekas darah itu, aku menutup mataku perlahan.

_Ternyata, lari dari masalah dengan bekerja sangat keras bukanlah hal yang baik. _Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas berat lalu membereskan semua peralatanku dan beranjak pulang dari tokoku.

.

Keesokan paginya ketika aku berjalan menuju tokoku, aku melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan toko.

Dan tanpa kusadari seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirku, aku berjalan lebih cepat lalu berhenti tepat di samping laki-laki itu.  
"Hey!" sapaku kepada laki-laki itu.

Dia berbalik, tersenyum lalu memelukku erat."Aku kembali Hime," ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan hangat.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan karna terbakar cemburu.

"Baru ku sadari ternyata aku masih mencintaimu Hinata," gumamnya lirih. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke.

—TBC—

Sudah selesai chappy tiganya berhasil berhasil berhasil horee (ngikutin dora -,-) gimana? kurang hurt y? atau kependekan ceritanya? aduuh maaf maaf yak, tapi kalo mau komen jangan dalam hati yak mending langsung ngeripiuw cerita aye(?)#kok jadi betawi o.O . Kalau mau ripiuw caranya mudah sekale, silahkan komen pada kotak di bawah cerita ini lalu klik pada tempat yang bertuliskan 'Post review as..' Boleh mengkritik kok, tapi please yang membangun ya jangan yang pedes karna review kalian semua adalah penyemangat saya :D.

Akhir kata, tak bosan-bosannya saya bilang, RnR please (^_-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, OOC(mungkin) dll

Yosh minna, balik lagi bersama author abal bin gaje alias 'momo haku' jeng jeng(dateng sambil bawa marching band(?)) ah sudahlah,lupakan kegilaan saya yang tidak berarti ini. Dan ini dia chappy ke 4 yang saya suguhkan kepada readers semua..

Tak lupa saya ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih saya sama semua readers yang mau membaca plus me-review cerita saya.. review kalian adalah penyemangat saya jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan mereview lagi ya ;), dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak :')

Oh iya saya juga mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada mama saya yang mau mengkoreksi cerita saya ini, dan saya harap dalam cerita ini tak banyak typo yang bertebaran muehehe amiin :D

Yosh kalau gitu selamat membaca readers :D

.

.

**Preveous**

"Hey!" sapaku kepada laki-laki itu.

Dia berbalik, tersenyum lalu memelukku erat."Aku kembali Hime," ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan hangat.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan karna terbakar cemburu.

"Baru ku sadari ternyata aku masih mencintaimu Hinata," gumamnya lirih. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke.

.

.

Hatinya serasa hancur sekarang ketika melihat Hinata tengah di peluk oleh seorang laki-laki yang tentu sangat asing dimatanya.

Tangannya terkepal erat, tatapannya masih menatap kedua insan yang masih saling berpelukan itu.

Sasuke merasa, secara tak langsung perbuatannya selama ini kepada Hinata terbalas sudah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak mungkin dia datang menemui Hinata dan memarahinya dengan alasan tak mengerti perasaan Sasuke karna toh Sasuke duluan lah yang bersikap seperti itu kepada Hinata.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati karmanya di banding harus mendatangi Hinata dan ujung-ujungnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga kepergian Sasuke pun, Hinata dan laki-laki tadi tak sadar kalau mereka di perhatikan.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegang pundak Hinata sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan hangat. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hime, sangat.." ucapnya pelan dan lembut.

Hinata ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku juga merindukanmu Neji-_nii_, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu?" ajak Hinata seraya membuka pintu tokonya. Neji mengangguk lalu kini mereka berjalan masuk.

—oOo—

Gemericik hujan, turun membasahi jalanan Konoha. Semilir angin yang berhembus ketika hujan di saat musim gugur terasa begitu dingin hingga serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata yang tengah duduk di kursi tokonya jadi menggigil kedinginan, padahal dia sudah mengenakan _swetter_ ungu hangatnya.

Hinata menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupkan kepulan nafasnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

_Hujan ya? Entah kenapa ketika hujan aku jadi mengingat kejadian ketika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. _gumam Hinata dalam hati. Ya, Hinata jadi mengingat kejadian ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit lagi.

_Oh ayolah Hinata, untuk apa kau memikirkannya terus? Toh mungkin saja dia sudah tidak memikirkanmu lagi, dan dia juga sudah jadi milik orang lain. Jadi kau sudah tidak ada harapan kan? _Ucap Hinata dalam hati, ia berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangisi Sasuke lagi.

Ketika ia tengah berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba..

"Apa sekarang udara begitu dingin, sehingga kau sampai menteskan air mata begitu?" Pertanyaan Neji yang seperti sebuah pernyataan membuat Hinata baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ia baru tahu kalau ia menangis. Hinata menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh? I-iya sa-sangat dingin," jawab Hinata tergagap, ia sangat panik karna Neji mengetahui kalau ia menangis.

Neji yang sedaritadi di belakang Hinata kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata, dan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Lalu ia membuka jaket jeans miliknya dan ia pakaikan pada Hinata.

"Eh? kau tidak dingin?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap jaket Neji yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya— ia tak mau melihat wajah Neji karna ia malu bila Neji melihat wajah menangisnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak, kau saja yang pakai. Kau jauh lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," jawab Neji, lalu kini Neji sudah jongkok di depan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji cemas.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa," Jawab Hinata, Neji tahu Hinata sedang berbohong dan Neji sangat tahu tadi Hinata mengeluarkan air mata bukan karna dingin tapi karna Hinata sedang sedih. Neji sudah sangat mengenali sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi ini lebih dari siapapun.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Neji sambil mengambil kedua tangan Hinata, lalu menggosok-gosokkan dan meniupkan kepulan nafasnya pada kedua tangan Hinata sama seperti yang di lakukan Hinta tadi.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku tahu masalahmu sangat berat, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu selain aku," ucap Neji di sela-sela kegiatannya menghangatkan kedua tangan Hinata, Hinata memandang Neji dengan pilu lalu tanpa di sadarinya air mata yang sudah mengering mulai menderas keluar bersama isakkan kecil yang terdengar memilukan di telinga Neji. Sejujurnya hati Neji sangat sakit melihat orang yang di sayanginya terlihat sangat terluka. Jika saja Neji tahu siapa orang yang sudah berani membuat sepupunya ini menangis, mungkin Neji sudah menghabisi pria itu. Tapi sayang Neji tak mengetahui siapa pria itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, lagi-lagi terdapat sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sangat memilukan. Ternyata lagi-lagi itu adalah Sasuke, karna semenjak kejadian waktu itu Sasuke jadi sering mengawasi Hinata dari jauh.

'_Apa kau bahagia bersamanya Hinata?'_ itulah pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Tubuhnya serasa melemas ketika melihat kedua tangan Hinata di genggam penuh kehangatan oleh pria yang masih tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Tapi Sasuke, kau salah jika mengira Hinata sudah bahagia. Karna kau tidak mengetahui di balik semua kejadian yang kau lihat, Hinata sedang menangis. Menangis karna dirimu.

Dengan rasa putus asa yang luar biasa besar, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kedua insan itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan sembrono, sampai sering kali ia menyenggol beberapa orang dan membuat orang-orang itu kesal padanya.

Ia terlihat sangat hancur sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa hidupnya seperti tak berarti lagi ketika melihat Hinata sudah bersama orang lain, ia merasa seperti tak punya pegangan dan tujuan Hidup.

Sasuke membuka mobil dengan kasar, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi pengemudi lalu menutup pintu mobilnya lagi-lagi dengan kasar.

"Aaaaaaargh!" teriaknya frustasi. Sasuke hiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang mobilnya dengan bingung.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinata.." ia panggil nama itu berulang-ulang, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah mencampakkan Hinata, yang sudah membuang Hinata, yang sudah membuat Hinata terluka sampai akhirnya Hinata berpaling ke laki-laki lain.

"Apa tidak ada satu kesempatan untukku?" tanya Sasuke pelan, ia memang berharap Hinata memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikki semuanya. Tapi apa semua itu mungkin terjadi? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Kini Sasuke sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil lalu menutup kedua matanya.

'_Tuhan tolong kembalikan Hinata padaku, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikki semuanya. Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, beri aku kesempatan untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Hinata maafkan aku yang baru menyadari betapa pentingnya dirimu dalam hidupku, betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu.' _Ucap Sasuke dalam hati. ia masih merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah meninggalkan Hinata yang begitu berharga untuknya.

—oOo—

Semenjak hari itu, hidup Sasuke menjadi berantakkan. Ia bahkan tak merasa memiliki nyawa— ia merasa sekarang dirinya seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi tak berarti lagi, namun dari situ sedikit demi sedikit tanpa Sasuke sadari ia telah meruntuhkan kesombongannya dan Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai meruntuhkan gengsi yang selalu ia pertahankan.

Kini Sasuke tengah berjalan di daerah Konoha _street_ dengan langkah gontai, tatapannya kosong. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan.

Dan ketika itu ia melihat seorang gadis tengah membeli bunga, gadis yang dulu menjadi separuh nyawanya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Dan gadis yang sangat ia rindukan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Entah ada keberanian apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi berani untuk..

Menghampirinya dan meluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega, ia merasa seluruh perasaan rindunya kini tersalurkan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

'_Brukk!'_ Hinata mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh.

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata menatapnya kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, hanya terus memandangnya dengan tatapan 'aku merindukanmu Hinata.'

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa tak tega melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita bicara di tokoku saja," ajak Hinata, lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

.

Sasuke kini tengah tersenyum ketika memandangi iris mutiara milik Hinata yang menurutnya sangat indah, ia begitu lega akhirnya ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata lagi.

"Jadi kau mau kemana tadi?" tanya Hinata sambil menyesap coklat panas miliknya.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke berdusta pada Hinata. Karna yang sebenarnya terjadi ia sendiri pun tidak tahu mau kemana ia pergi, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang menuntunnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil berkata 'oh' saja.

"Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata sanga kaget sekaligus bingung. '_Kenapa Sasuke bisa bilang begitu?' _Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Maksudku, kau sudah punya pacar kan? Aku ucapkan selamat ya, aku turut—"  
"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang aku sudah punya pacar?" tanya Hinata, kini Hinata tengah mengernyitkan dahinya—bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ku kira pengorbananku ini akan ada artinya tapi ternyata semuanya sia-sia ya," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa hambar.

Hinata semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya ini. _'Apa yang di maksud Sasuke dengan pengorbanan yang sia-sia? Dan kenapa Sasuke bilang kalau sekarang aku sudah punya pacar?' _banyak pertanyaan yang keluar di pikiran Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan lelaki itu padaku Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya berusaha mengukir sebuah senyum manis namun terkesan memaksa bagi Hinata.

"Lelaki itu? Siapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Jangan menutupinya dariku Hinata, aku sudah tahu kau sudah mempunyai pacar. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan terluka, karna aku—"

"Oh ya aku lupa, kau takkan terluka karna kau sudah memiliki Karin yang kini sah menjadi tunanganmu kan? Tapi aku masih bingung apa maksudmu dengan 'lelaki itu'?"

"Lelaki yang selalu bersamamu Hinata, sudahlah kau akui saja dia. kasihan kan dia tidak kau akui hanya karna ingin menjaga perasaanku saja. Dan lagipula jangan sebut nama itu, aku sudah tak punya urusan dengannya," ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus. Emosinya sudah mulai menyulut karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pasti dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat mendadak dan sulit di percaya. Kini ia tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sudah tak punya urusan? apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, ku kira dengan memutuskannya aku bisa kembali padamu. Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah ya?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, terdengar nada kecewa di sana.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang memilihnya dan kau sendiri pula yang memutuskannya kan?!"

"Ya! Aku memutuskannya karna dirimu. Karna dirimu yang sudah membuatku gila, karna dirimu yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dan karna dirimu yang membuatku sadar kalau kau lebih berarti darinya," jawab Sasuke dengan jujur.

"Apa maksudmu, apa kau—"

"Ya aku masih sangat mencintaimu Hinata, dan aku baru menyadari itu. Aku kira dengan memutuskannya kita bisa bersama lagi, tapi ternyata— ah sudahlah, tapi tak bisakah kau menerimaku kembali? Aku benar-benar—"

"Sudah! Cukup! Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, jangan memberiku harapan lagi!" potong Hinata dengan suara tinggi sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Sasuke yang tadi sempat menggenggamnya, kini ia tengah berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hinata aku benar-benar—"

"Ku mohon pergilah Sasuke! Jangan memberiku harapan lagi!" hardik Hinata lagi dengan suara bergetar.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke beranjak untuk pergi. Namun sebelum itu, "aku akan kembali lagi Hinata, aku akan membuatmu percaya kalau aku serius ingin bersamamu lagi dan bukan sekedar memberi harapan padamu. Aku berjanji akan mendapatkanmu lagi meski aku harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu," setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke berlalu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata menumpahkan air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan. Ia menangis dengan isakkan yang sangat memilukan. Ia tak memperdulikan para karyawannya yang mengahampirinya dengan khawatir. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ia harus menumpahkan semua rasa sakit itu.

Kini Hinata menatap pintu dengan tatapan sendu. Pintu yang beberapa menit lalu di lalui oleh Sasuke.

_Apa maumu lagi Sasuke? setelah kau menghancurkan semua serpihan hatiku, mengapa kau memintaku kembali ke pelukanmu?_

—TBC—

Nah chapter 4 sudah selesai dengan keteparan author yang berusaha keras membuat cerita ini tetep ke dalam genre 'Hurt' tapi sebenernya kerasa gak readers 'hurt'nya? Dan kependekan gak cerita nya? Makin seru atau makin membosankan? Tolong di review ya readers, please tapi jangan 'Flame' yak author masih gak kuat menerima 'flame' yang begitu pueedaaaaas hehe#gomen (_ _) tapi itu bukan berarti author gak nerima kritikan kok, author sangat menerima kritikan asal yang membangun ya readers.

Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya untuk mereview dan sampai jumpa di chappy depan ..

Salam peluk cium manis dari 'Momo haku' ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo(sangat banyak), OOC(mungkin), dll

Minna san! Masih inget sama saya? Author yang cuaem dan gaje ini? Hehe.. Pertama-tama saya minta maaf sama readers semua karna hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang, itu karna saya sedang banyak tugas dan ulangan(maklum mau naik kelas 3 jadi agak rempong :D) sekali lagi gomenne minna san..

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka ^^

**Preveous**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata menumpahkan air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan. Ia menangis dengan isakkan yang sangat memilukan. Ia tak memperdulikan para karyawannya yang mengahampirinya dengan khawatir. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ia harus menumpahkan semua rasa sakit itu.

Kini Hinata menatap pintu dengan tatapan sendu. Pintu yang beberapa menit lalu di lalui oleh Sasuke.

_Apa maumu lagi Sasuke? setelah kau menghancurkan semua serpihan hatiku, mengapa kau memintaku kembali ke pelukanmu?_

.

.

Desiran lembut angin di sore hari membelai surai indigo milik Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak—dekat dengan pohon sakura yang sering ia kunjungi ketika masih kanak-kanak dulu— tatapan Hinata kosong, tersirat tatapan frustasi yang mendalam di kedua iris mutiaranya.

'_Kapan permasalahanku dengan Sasuke akan berakhir?' _tanyanya dalam hati, tentu ia sudah bosan karna menghadapi masalah yang sama setiap waktunya.

"Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin—" kata-katanya terhenti kala ia merasakan keseimbangannya mulai runtuh karna menyandung batu berukuran sedang.

_Brukk! _"Akh!" pekiknya ketika merasakan pipinya terantuk sesuatu, bukan aspal dingin atau rumput taman yang menyentuh pipinya melainkan— dada bidang seseorang.

"Kenapa sekarang kau begitu ceroboh?" tanya seseorang bersuara bariton.

Hinata merasa, ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang dulu sempat menjadi penenang dalam segala permasalahannya, suara yang dingin namun terkesan hangat dan melindungi.

Dengan langkah cepat ia mendorong dada bidang orang itu, dan ketika itulah matanya membulat sempurna kala ia melihat wajah yang beberapa pekan lalu di hindarinya.

"Aku minta maaf karna sudah menubrukmu Uchiha-_san_." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk lalu berlalu— atau lebih tepatnya berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang di panggil Uchiha itu. Namun dengan sigap laki-laki menarik lengan Hinata hingga berbalik menghadapnya.

"Apa maumu la—"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?! Tidak cukup hanya menyiksa perasaanku saja ha?! Tahukah kau aku sangat sakit karna kau pergi dariku! Aku sangat menderita Hinata!" tukasnya penuh emosi.

Dengan sekejap Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam lengannya. Dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"Dengarkan aku uchiha-_san_, setelah kau menghancurkan hatiku hingga berkeping-keping kini dengan mudahnya kau ingin kembali kepadaku? Sedikit saja, ku mohon berfikirlah bagaimana jika seandainya kau menjadi diriku. Tolong lupakanlah aku Uchiha-_san,_ aku sudah sangat terluka karnamu. Sakit sekali rasanya," ucap Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan berlinang air mata.

Mendengar isakan tangis Hinata yang begitu memilukan, membuat hati Sasuke serasa tersayat-sayat. Hatinya juga sangat terluka dan tak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain hatinya ada sedikit keegoisan untuk memiliki Hinata lagi.

"Ku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi Hinata," pinta Sasuke seraya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia hanya diam dan isakkan tangisnya semakin jelas terdengar.

Erangan frustasi kini telah keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu itu seraya meremas rambut ravennya erat—seolah dengan begitu ia bisa melepaskan semua rasa frustasinya.

Mata Sasuke mulai memerah, mungkin ia sangat kesal dengan jawaban Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Tak apa jika kau bersikap seperti itu Hinata, karna semua sikapmu tak bisa merubah janji awalku padamu. Aku akan buktikan padamu seberapa besar cintaku padamu, lihat saja Hinata." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan penuh arti— sepertinya si jenius Uchiha ini telah memikirkan cara yang jitu untuk mendapatkan hati gadis Hyuuga itu lagi.

Dan kini Sasuke telah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang jatuh terduduk sambil terus menangis.

Dan tangisan Hinata yang begitu memilukan menggerakan hati seorang pria yang baru saja lewat tak jauh dari tempat Hinata.

Laki-laki itu berlari ke arah Hinata, dan memeluk gadis itu sangat erat.

"Neji-_nii_? Kenapa _nii-san _ada di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak dan terdengar isakan kecil.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Neji hanya diam namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata, ia biarkan Hinata terus menangis di dalam pelukannya. Karna ia fikir dengan begitu Hinata bisa sedikit melepaskan kekesalan serta amarah yang ia tahan. Dalam hati Neji bersumpah, ia akan menghabisi orang yang sudah menyakiti hati Hinata.

.

Pagi ini udara cukup sejuk, indah dan sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan terkecuali untuk Hyuuga Hinata—gadis cantik bermata mutiara dan bersurai indigo yang kini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi sang awan yang mulai muncul dan membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan kapas langit yang terlihat indah.

Sinar wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat redup, bahkan kedua pipinya yang biasa bersemu merah kini tergantikan dengan pipi putih nan pucat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria bersuara bariton yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menyender dipintu balkon kamar tersebut. Suaranya begitu tenang dan lembut.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum manis kala melihat Neji yang merupakan sepupu ke sayangannya itu tengah membawa dua cangkir coklat panas di kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji dulu.

"Ini akan menjadi milikmu kalau kau menunjukan senyum manismu di hadapanku," jawab Neji sambil sedikit mengangkat cangkir putih bertuliskan nama Hinata di badan cangkir tersebut.

"Bukankah aku tetap terlihat manis meski tidak tersenyum?" tanya Hinata seraya terkekeh pelan.

Neji tersenyum lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Sebelum itu Neji menaruh dua cangkir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja samping Hinata.

Di belainya surai indigo milik sepupu cantik kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau benar, tapi kau jauh lebih cantik jika tersenyum," Neji memandang Hinata yang kini balik memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya.

"Minumlah, coklat panas bisa membantumu merilekskan pikiranmu." Ucap Neji seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lalu perlahan ia menyesap coklat panas itu. Dan ia mengakui, meminum coklat panas membuatnya sedikit _relax._

"Terimakasih Neji-_nii_," ucap Hinata dan membuat Neji yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan di luar menoleh ke arahnya.

Neji tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan sekarang?" tanya Neji dan membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Ung, sedikit." Jawab Hinata seraya menunduk lemas.

"Kembalilah ceria seperti dulu, aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu Hime," ucap Neji seraya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan pedih. Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju balkon dan berdiri di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. Namun ketika itu, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pria yang tengah bersender di mobil _jaguarXF V6 black _.

'_Dia! kenapa dia ada di depan rumahku?!' _tanya Hinata dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia tak suka melihat laki-laki itu terus menerus menghantuinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Neji penasaran.

_Tiiin Tiiiin! _Suara klakson mobil itu membuat Neji yang sedari tadi duduk ikut berdiri di samping Hinata, lalu melirik Hinata yang sedang menatap pengemudi mobil itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa kau mengenal laki-laki itu Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan nada bingung karna melihat sepupunya yang terlihat sangat kaget.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Neji dengan tatapan 'tolong jangan tanyai aku tentang dia.'

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Neji memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah— menemui laki-laki itu dan menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk segera pulang.

.

Deru mesin mobil telah berhenti tepat di depan mansion bernuansa jepang milik keluarga Hyuuga, sang empunya mobil telah keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia sempat membunyikan klakson mobil _jaguarXF V6 black_ miliknya itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju gerbang mansion Hyuuga sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah segar di tangannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah bell di bunyikan, seorang laki-laki keluar dari balik gerbang itu.

"Mau mencari siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu— laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan nada dingin nan ketus, iris mutiara milik laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Tapi bila di perhatikan baik-baik, Sasuke rasa ia kenal pria itu. Ia sangat ingat betul pernah bertemu dengan pria itu, tapi di mana?

Otak jenius Sasuke mulai bekerja—mengingat-ingat laki-laki yang sangat familiar di matanya— setelah beberapa menit ia berkutat pada pemikirannya tanpa memperdulikan laki-laki di hadapannya yang mulai menatapnya dengan bosan, akhirnya sebuah pemikiran keluar dari otak jenius si bungsu Uchiha ini.

'_Apa dia laki-laki yang memeluk Hinata waktu itu? Tapi tidak mungkin! masa dia memang laki-laki yang memeluk Hinata waktu itu! Kalau memang benar laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah orang yang telah memeluk Hinata, untuk apa laki-laki itu di sini?!' _banyak pertanyaan yang keluar di benak si Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan, tolong jangan ganggu kediaman kami pagi-pagi!" tukas laki-laki berambut panjang itu, masih dengan nada dingin nan ketus. Perkataan laki-laki itu membuat Sasuke terseret keluar dari segala pemikirannya yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam segala pertanyaan yang tertulis di otak jeniusnya.

"Ah! Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan Hina—"

"Dia tidak ada!" Ucap laki-laki itu tegas dan dengan nada penekanan setiap katanya.

"Hinata tidak ada di rumah?" tanya sasuke kecewa.

"Ya! Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah!" tukas laki-laki itu seraya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang!" perintah laki-laki itu lalu menutup pintu mansion Hyuuga cukup keras.

Sasuke sempat emosi melihat tingkah laki-laki itu yang berani berkata ketus dan keras pada si bontot dari keluarga terpandang 'Uchiha' itu. Namun rasa emosinya langsung mereda seketika ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Sasuke.

'_Tak apa jika aku di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang asing yang sangat aneh itu, yang penting cepat atau lambat akan kupastikan Hinata akan menjadi milikku lagi.' _Begitulah pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Sasuke.

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang— untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan berniat kembali lagi besok.

Dan tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke, di lantai dua terdapat sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka dan kesedihan.

Apakah kegigihan seorang Uchiha, bisa membuat hati sang gadis Hyuuga luluh dan bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga itu kembali kepelukannya lagi?

.

.

—TBC—

Nah loh, lagi baca tiba-tiba udah TBC aja muehehe. Gimana menurut kalian? Masih kurang gereget dan kurang hurtkah? Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya ya readers tapi please no FLAME, karna saya tidak kuat menerima FLAME yang sangat puedass cukup kritikan yang membangun saja.

Untuk sekedar info, cerita My Bad Boss udah saya buat cuman masih banyak perbaikkan di sana sini. Jadi mungkin agak sedikit lama di publishnya. Gomenne. .

Sampai ketemu di chappy selanjutnya minna ;)


End file.
